Sugar Cookie Kisses
by MssWriter
Summary: A fluffy one-shot of a Dasey Christmas. Enjoy! :)


She sat beneath her window, allowing the crisp cool breeze to run down her spine. It was four a.m., Christmas. All Casey wanted to do was sleep, but of course her body wouldn't allow it. It was as if she had some timeline that every Christmas since she was a child she would stay up all night, hoping to catch a glimpse of the jolly fat man in the red suit. Now, though of course Casey _knew_ Santa wasn't real; still it was as if her body was programmed for it every year.

Casey was glad this winter hadn't been as bad at usual. She was actually _able_ to open her window in December and not turn into a Popsicle. Most of the days this year where filled with sunshine, of course it was still frosty but not nearly the same bite the winters wind usual brought her way.

She sighed as she got up from the floor; Casey stretched her arms in the air as she made her way to the door. When she was a kid all she would do was stare out her window, waiting to see his magic sleigh and reindeer fly home, to home bringing presents and joy to each child. These days however Casey would bake; she would usually stick to her favourite ginger snap recipe but tonight she felt like decorating her baking.

Casey padded down the stairs; careful not to wake anyone even though they'd all gone to bed hours ago so it was unlikely anyone would stir.

Soon she was in the kitchen, busy making sugar cookies that she and the family could decorate later in the day. Casey hummed quietly as she worked, silently dancing around the kitchen. Just as she pulled the second batch of cookies from the oven; she spun to place them on the cooling rack and nearly dropped the pan with a gasp as she saw Derek sitting on the stool across from her with a wicked grin on his face.

"Morning, Spacey." He said cheerfully.

"What are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" She whisper yelled.

"Well, that was the original idea but since that didn't really pan out I'll just settle for bothering you." He said smirking.

Normally Casey would have shrieked his name in annoyance, seeing as it was Christmas instead she passed him a cookie and a piping bag and gave him a stern look.

"Since your up, you can help me decorate this first batch." Casey replied as she turned to put the next tray in the oven.

She couldn't help but smirk when she looked back and saw him so concentrated on doing his job. Casey considered staying where she was and decorating but something drew her closer to him. She glanced at him briefly before shuffling too the seat next to him. Derek paused for a moment, looking at her with a smile on his face and a look that was unreadable. Casey returned the smile and got back to work.

She couldn't help but steal a few glances his way, finding the whole situation rather amusing. This Christmas spirit stuff really transformed Derek into this sweet, kind boy whom she'd grown rather attached to. He usually saved this side of him for his little sister, occasionally for a girl who'd stolen his heart. Casey found herself wishing _she_ could hold those mystical powers that most of the girls he dated had; the key to Derek's heart.

"Casey?" Derek said, breaking her thoughts.

"Are you ok? I mean not that I care but- you look upset." He continued.

"I'm fine. Nothing you'd want to talk about." Casey said, blushing a little.

"See but that's where you're wrong Princess. _Normal Derek_ wouldn't want to talk about anything. But this is my one day quota for being nice so I'm here to listen, toots." Derek said with a wink.

Casey rolled her eyes before taking a deep breath,

"Well, I suppose I feel… lonely." Casey said looking at him to see his reaction.

"Lonely?" Derek asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm single Derek; all these women can get any man they want. I want that quality, it's hard to explain." Casey replied, frowning.

"Oh please, I'm not that dense." Derek said with a chuckled, urging her to continue.

"You know how some women are just so charming, they have this aura too themselves. Men fall in love with them, women want to _be_ them. I _want_ that." Casey said, feeling quite stupid.

Derek was silent for a few moments before spinning his body to face her. He opened his mouth for a second before closing it, trying to gain some courage. He looked up at her and finally forced the words out,

"Now I'm just saying this because this is _Christmas Derek_, but you _have_ that quality Case. You just have no idea, just like the rest of the women like that." He said, thoroughly blushing.

She snorted, "Well, then why am I sitting here single on Christmas Eve?" Casey pondered aloud.

"Well…" He began turning away from her.

"Maybe there's something holding you back, someone." Derek stated.

"Maybe, but who are what could possibly be doing that?" Casey knew very well what the both of them where talking about.

Even though Derek wasn't looking at her, she knew. At that moment; she wasn't sure how but it was happening. Derek had avertedly told her his feelings and she wasn't freaking out. In fact she was _relieved_ she'd been living with her one sided emotions for all this time just to find out they weren't so one sided.

Casey tapped him on the shoulder and he turned a little towards her again, she smiled at him.

"I think you're right Derek. There _is_ something holding me back. Someone who's rather amazing, but doesn't even know it. In fact he's so oblivious that he puts up these stupid walls; that make him look twice his size. But in reality all it does is distort the image." Casey said with a smirk, willing this play the game for just a while longer.

"Yah, I know where you're coming from Case. There's this girl, with sparkly eyes and this awesome personality but she's untouchable." Derek finished sadly.

For a moment Casey wasn't sure if he was actually talking about her. Had she really just misinterpreted the whole conversation? The look in his eyes told her otherwise. Now she was beginning to get nervous but carried on with her plan. She moved closer to the edge of her seat, and licked her lips, quivering slightly.

"Well, maybe she isn't as untouchable as you think she is. In fact perhaps she's _begging_ to be touchable." Her eyes finally met his, and it was far too late to back down now.

Derek scooted closer to her, placing a hand on the side of her face bringing her a tiny bit closer.

"Do you really think so?" He whispered.

"_Yes_" She whispered back, never wanting anything more in her life.

Casey brought her lips closer to his not quite willing to close the gap on her own; she could feel them brush across her lips like a feather, their breath tangling together. Her heart thumped in anticipation. Just as he was about to close the miniscule gap the timer for the cookies went off. He pulled back from her like she had just burned him.

"I should get back to bed." He said quickly.

Casey stood there shell shocked as he made a run for the stairs. Her whole world came crashing down but, she was too angry to be upset quite yet. Casey turned the timer off and removed the pan from the oven with a violent force. She could feel tears bundling in her eyes. Now she was furious, Casey turned the oven to off before spinning around on her heels and flouncing up the stairs.

She swung his door open and saw Derek sitting on his bed, head resting in his hands as he hunched over, feet on the floor. His head snapped to attention. Casey was becoming delirious, she hadn't yet slept and his mind games were not helping _anything_. He stayed completely silent as she walked over to him with a determined look on her face.

Casey slid onto his lap and finally kissed him. While her body completely relaxed at the contact his seemed to be painfully rigid for a few moments before finally letting himself fall into the kiss. He placed both hands on either side of her face and guided her down to lay on the bed for better access.

"_Casey_" He hissed as she slid a hand up his shirt.

She gave him a mischievous look and he swore for a second she was wearing _his_ famous smirk. Derek shook his head and placed his lips back where they belonged, mashing so perfectly together with hers.

* * *

Awe! A cute little Christmas one-shot! Fluff galore!


End file.
